


2:27 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My good deed,'' Supergirl said when she smiled.





	2:27 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''My good deed,'' Supergirl said when she smiled and carried Amos from a territorial snake.

THE END


End file.
